The Tale of the Block Land
by anipug
Summary: 14-year-old Ryan is an independent, hard working, and very busy girl. With juggling her sucess, grades, and proving for her and her alcoholic dad, Ryan never have time for video games. But when her friend ,Cassy, forces her to play a game called Minecraft, things take a turn for the unexpected. T-M for violence, language, and sexual content eventually
1. Minecraft for Dummies

Hey guys! Noob here. This is my first story! AHHH! Sry if It sucks lolz. Read on at your own risk.

Rated T: for language

Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft. (rich Mojang bastards) Or Minecraft for Dummies (it's an actual book guys)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**: Minecraft for Dummies

**RyBear22: So do I click on the brown box?**

**Cassilisc2000: Well duh! And its called a grass block btw...**

Ryan clicked the strange brown block with a green hat After the coding was showed in a popup window, different buttons popped up below a picture of what looked like an update. _This game looks boring. better have a good story or graphics or something,_ she thought

**RyBear22: Do i click play or do I have to set something up first?**

**Cassilisc2000: JUST PLAY THE GAME**

**RyBear22: okay okay okay**

Obediently, Ryan clicked "Play" and "Create New World," then contemplated on what to do next. She wasn't completely sure what a seed was or what survival meant, but she didn't want to make Cassy any more frustrated than she already was. She named the world...hmm… DickMunch. Because thats the extent that the teen wanted to play this game. After a few seconds of loading, the screen took shape of some sort of cubey tropical foresty... _thing_. _Okay so the mouse makes the avatar look different ways. The arrow keys- no- wasd keys makes it move. And space was to jump. Poor graphics. What a let down,_ Ryan thought. After a minute or so of playing around with the controls (and being bored and twiddling with her black pearl necklace), she got back into her chat box.

**RyBear22: Ok, so, what now? I figured out the controls and I'm in some rainforest with shitty graphics.**

**Cassilisc2000: That's how its SUPPOSED to look, smart one. And don't cuss. This is my parents computer I'm borrowing.**

**Alright, so what you need to do first is collect wood. Did you figure out right and left click?**

**RyBear22: No. And why wood?**

**Cassilisc2000: Ok so left click is destroy and right click is place or use. So go left click some trees. Gtg. Parents are onto me. Just Google the rest if you need help.**

Sounded about right. It was 12a.m. or so; thats when Cassy's parents usually busted her. Closing the chat box, Ryan chopped down about 5 block-like trees.

"Alright i got the fucking wood," she told herself. Ryan was the kind of person who cusses at everything she gets mad at or doesn't understand, but only when nobody was around. "The fuck do I do now?" She then opened her internet browser and went to the Minecraft Wiki that Cassy told her about. Only, she found a box saying "this webpage is currently unavailable." Same with 7 other links on the Google page. Ryan's first rule was "You have to be smarter than bad internet", but that didnt stop her from yelling an

"What's with this game? How come all of the sites are down?!" Ryan practically yelled at her computer. She could afford to be loud because her dad would never wake up after tonight's drinking escapade. The angry teen finally found a free download for the "Minecraft for Dummies" book. And, after scanning it for possible viruses (she would never let anything happen to her expensive baby), downloaded the e-read.

"Finally! Something that isn't down or blocked," she groaned in relief. If this one didn't work, she resolved to just deal with Cassy's scolding that she barely did anything in the game when she came over tomorrow. That was the only reason she was still playing at 1 in the morning. that book had all of the crafting recipes, information on mobs and ores, game details, and everything else vanilla Minecraft related. At around 1:40 Ryan had made a small shack looking thing, had gathered a few basic ores, and made a few tools.

"That should satisfy her until tomorrow," Ryan told herself. The fourteen year old went to go organize her A+ report cards when a message appeared on her screen. She didn't notice it until she stripped out of her jeans to sleep. She leaned over her laptop, taking in the mysterious message. It read "STOP" with the username OldBemen next to it. That was strange. Why would someone hack into her account? And "stop"? Stop what?

Another message appeared. "YOU FOOLISH EARTHLING. NOW IT IS TOO LATE." Wow this hacker was really bad at setting the mood to scare people. She pressed "esc" and looked once more into her Minecraft book download to check if there was some pre-programmed text to scare new players. But when she opened her book, every word was replaced with another. It read, "STOP." Okay now she was freaked out. Who did she know who could hack into her safety locked, password protected, virus free computer? Ryan was a hacker herself and had even hacked into the lesser part of the CIA database before getting the boot. If someone could hack into HER baby, well they must be serious. Ryan stood back from her laptop as if it was poisoned. Then her screen was overtaken by black. Two white rectangles opened in the middle of the screen. Almost like eyes that bored into her soul. After a while of staring blankly at her screen, she started to get this feeling. It started at her neck and tricked through her body. It just tingled at first, but, after a while, it escilated to the point of torture. She felt like she was melting and ripping apart and reforming and freezing all at once. She felt a tug on her neck just before she blacked out, along with all of the power in the city of New York.

* * *

Oooooo cliffhanger! Reviews plz. If you think it needs work, constructive criticism is always appreciated. Characters answer questions if you ask. This chapter was a little short, but I plan on updating bigger chapters. This chapter is pretty bad but the story gets way more interesting and its not just a corny mess. I should upadate regularly, but if 3 people leave a review or favorite or follow or something, I will post the next chapter as soon as i see it. Sound good? Thx guys. IT MEANS ALOT *sobs*


	2. Silly Sleep

Hey guys! New chapter is a little short, but still good. Keep in mind, expositions are a little lame. Enjoy! Reviews much appreciated!

Rated T: for language

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Silly Sleep

"Dad… Go away…I'll get up soon," Ryan said, rolling back over onto her stomach. That was strange. Her dad rarely ever came in to wake her up. He he continued to poke her back, none the less. She jerked herself up over her covers.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? Cassy isn't coming over for a while so stop! It's a weekend! What time is it?!" she roared, glancing at her clock. But, what she saw… wasn't a clock. Not even close. Sitting in her room was… was a CHICKEN! A box-like confused looking chicken stood on a cube of dirt. And this wasn't her room… she was in what looked like a rainforest! Ok, what is fucking hell happened to her room? Her clock? Her house? Her (baby) laptop? HER LAPTOP! All of the memories of last night came flooding back to her. The game, the book, the virus or hacker or whatever it was, the eyes. She had blacked out. Was she dreaming? Yeah. Probably. She had to be. Knowing this was only a dream, she looked for some way to kill herself. She wasn't suicidal or anything, but she knew that she woke up right before she hit the ground below the cliff or the bullet struck her. _Well, if those vines on that tree could hold me… I could jump off and wake up!_ Ryan thought, eyeing the vines on the trees around her. She couldn't figure out why some things looked a little more cubeish than they did out of her dream. Oh right! She was having a Minecraft dream. The objects weren't completely cubes though. They were more realistic looking. The trees were more like the usual cilinders they were, but were still rectangular to some degree. The rainforest tree leaves were still average leaves but, in clumps, they formed to looked like a cube. It was interesting how dreams could be so creative with the knowledge the dreamer already possessed. Ryan looked over to a tall tree that had vines growing all the way up it.

_Perfecto._ The teen made her way over to the tall jungle tree and started to climb the mangled vine masses. After a minute,Ryan looked down to she if she was high enough. No. Not yet. She continued to scale the tree until something grabbed her foot.

"Eeeek!" she gasped, expecting a monster or something like the ones she batted and learned about last night in her game, but it was just a vine that her foot got twisted in. She grabbed the vines and pulled and kicked at them until the bundle broke and… disappeared?! Wait, this is was dream. That was normal.

"You know, if you want to collect vines, you should use one of these," came a feminine voice from behind her. Ryan looked over her shoulder to see a blonde warrior hanging upside down from the jungle leaves, dangling a pair of scissor type things over her head tauntingly. She had a dark grey sash type thing with many pockets on it on over her worn, but still shiny armor. She had a sheathed sword on her right side that was tipping upside down with the ruff looking woman. "But, if you want these, I guess you'll have to pay me. What's in that little pack of yours anyways?"

Ryan looked down at her side which held an ash-colored satchel that wasn't noticed until now. "I-I'm not looking to collect vines, Lady," she told her, deciding nothing could hurt if she told her the truth to this dream woman. "I'm going to try and kill myself to wake up from this dream." The lady cackled. She righted herself in the tree and swung over to Ryan's green perch. She landed a few vines above the smaller girl.

"Thats really cute, girly. You got a name, Joker?" the blonde mused.

"Ryan," the brunette told her bitterly. She didn't like this woman. She was much too full of herself. you could tell by that gleam in her eye and the way she held herself that told you she was better than you. She might have been, actually. But it didn't matter. When Ryan jumped, she wouldn't have to deal with this woman ever again. "What about you?" Ryan thought about calling her "Blondie", but that sword looked awfully sharp.

"Kali. Nice to meet you, Ryan. Isn't that a boys name?" Kali asked her putting too much emphasis on her name. She smiled.

"You too, Kali. And it can be for both genders," Ryan retorted, putting equal emphasis on "Kali" and frowning. She really hated when people thought she was a boy when they heard her name. It wasn't her fault that she had a guy's name. Ryan looked down and the forest floor. She was high enough to be killed if she jumped now. Then she would wake up and be able to get ready for Cassy's visit and away from this character. "But I really should go now. I have a friend coming over, and if I'm sleeping while she is there, she will have to deal with my dad. That won't be pretty. So, if you could excuse me," Ryan told her, tipping back and letting go of the vines.

"Hehe, what? HEY HEY HEY NO!" Kali screamed. She sounded desperate but she was smarter than to jump after her. Instead, she used the slippery vines to start to slide down to the forest floor. Ryan actually enjoyed the fall. A little too much, she would say. The breeze blowing in her hair was amazing. the world rushing toward her. It would be a shame waking up. She was never free like this in the real world, having to take care of 2 people and living off of her grandmother's will money and a sappy side job. Yes this falling was nice. She would probably wake up in the next second or so. The ground flung at her. As she gravitated closer to the cubes of dirt, Ryan started to panic. There wasn't any real reason to, but it was one of those instinctual things. Why hadn't she woken up yet? Then, as she hit the ground, the world went black. Finally. A little late for her liking but a relief none the less.

* * *

Thx for reading! Next chapter is really good. Much better than the first two. Characters answer questions if you ask.

**TheWitherskull: Why is the girl called Ryan?**

**Ryan: *puts on frustrated smile and grits teeth* I didn't decide my name... *whispers* Jackass is gonna pay.**


	3. A Realization

Hello! I'm back. Busy week for me. Barely got this chapter up in time! D: Oh well. I made the cut at least. This chapter is longer like I promised. Reviews much appreciated!

Rated T: for language

* * *

**Chapter 3:** The Realization

"Hoooooooooo-neeeeeeeee! Cassy's gon be hear so0n! Yous shud get up now. Do you noramlllly sleep tis late? I can't *yawn* remembar…" mumbled a tired drunken voice from outside Ryan's room. She must've been sleeping late for once. Mr. Dokata walked into the empty bedroom. Maybe she had gone to Cassy's instead? Damn. He wished Ryan would tell him things once and a while. He did care, and he tries so hard to get over his addiction for her. But, ever since Ryan's mom died 4 years ago, he couldn't control himself. He didn't have the money for rehab either. Ryan had become so detached. He observed that she only did things if it could help her. She seemed a little heartless but she could still be kind if she wanted. Even if it wasn't genuine. He heard a knock from outside the apartment door. Cassy stood there when he opened it. Cassy was the only one who could open Ryan up. Probably because she was a lot like Ryan's mom.

"Oh, hi Mr. Dokata. How've you been?" a cheery Cassy asked.

"Fine… Uh… Thanks. You?" Now the hangover was kicking in. Great.

"I've been good. I'm excited to hang out with Ryan today. Could you tell her I'm here?"

"Oh… Yeah. Uh… Actually… I thought she was with you. She isn't home right now. Maybe she uh… Went to the store?"

"Oh. Okay then. I'll text her and check." The Unique teen moved through the dooor and onto the dirty couch. That was just like her She mad herself at home anywhere. Cassy was a very direct person, but not rude. She could make freinds in an instant, but this one girl Ryan was a real challenge. She was so shut off and isolated before. She still is now, btu at least she can reside in someone other than herself now. Where could she be? Cassy thought back to when she had firt met her independent friend. Now that they were close, Ryan would tell her almost everything. Especially where she was if her friend was coming over. This worried Cassy.

**Where are you?**

**~Cassilisc**

_Send._ Cassy heard a small beep from Ryan's vacant room. She left her phone here? Something strange was going on...

* * *

Ryan awake to little pats on her face and a familiar voice in her ears.

"Oh, Cassy. You are here already. I had the strangest dream! Did you have to deal with my dad for too long?" Ryan asked her friend, her eyes fluttering open to see the sun shining through her familiar window.

"No, kid. I haven't met your dad."

Wait. That wasn't Cassy. Ryan's eyes came into focus and she spotted a blonde woman leaning over her. Then she felt it. A searing pain in her right arm. She looked over to the source of immense discomfort. A bone sticking out of her limp arm. Compound fracture. Learned about them one of the few times she payed attention in class. Ryan opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came.

"Calm down, kid! I'll get you patched up! I would just feed you, but it could heal wrong. I'm going to have to take you back to my house for Eric. He is better at that stuff than I am. Hey what's with you? Do you think this is some fucking game? Jumping off of the tree like that. Oh well. Come on. I can't handle mobs while carrying you and the sun is almost set." Kali lifted the broken girl up off of the ground bridal style and started sprinting away from the tree. Every time she took a step a searing pain stabbed her everywhere. But all Ryan could do was panic. Panic and hyperventilate and think _This isn't a dream. This is real. I am in a game. No. This isn't a game anymore. Oh my god this is real._

After a painful mile more or running, they reached a tall tree with vines that led up to a wooden building. Just in time, too. The mobs had just started to appear.

"ERIC! Eric, I'm coming up! We have a plus one too!" she yelled up to the house so Eric could hear her.

"Alright! Come on up! You are clear!" a large man yelled down to them. Kali proceeded to climb the vines with some difficulty because of the injured girl who had now been transferred to her back. She reached the top quickly and closed the trap door below her. Ryan was thenceforth carried to a bed and positioned so that her right side was easy to get at. A bigger man, who she supposed was Eric, sat next to Ryan and inspected what her injury. He lifted up her arm carefully, still sending her into agony, and then set it back down. Then he opened her bag and inspected the top inside flap. It had a red tear looking thing that was shaking on it.

"How did this happen?" he asked the teenager.

"Jumped off of a tree, the brat." Kali told him, mid mouthful of steak and bread.

"Now I wonder why she would do that," he half asked himself, eyeing Ryan and waiting for her to give an answer. She looked away stubbornly. Huh. Ryan didnt usually act like that. She could always contain her annoyance. She guessed she was just too frazzled. "Well. I guess i can get it out of you eventually. But right now, you have to be fixed." He got up from his seat and ventured over to a large chest and pulled out what looked to be a stick and a yellow apple. Then, after pulling up his pants over his fat butt once more, he walked back over to where Ryan was laying.

"Alright. Kali? I need you." Eric called.

"Uh I'm eating!" she told him, steak in mouth.

"Now," he told her darkly, breaking his Santa character. With a sigh, Kali got up and pushed in her chair, which was really just a square of wood planks. She grabbed Ryan and pinned her on the bed.

"Hey! What are you-"

"Okay, sweetie, I need you to bite on this" Eric said, cutting Ryan off. He protruded a stick from his grey fanny pack. Unable to move, Ryan figured that it would be in her best interests to comply. The stick went between her teeth. She really hoped that he knew what he was doing.

"Alright, on three, I am going to put the bone back in place. I need you to hold still."

Her eyes followed his hand down to her arm. "One." It had gotten a lot worse since she last looked at it. "Two." The picture of blood surrounding a jagged white stake with puss trickling out and bruises forming around it made Ryan want to puke. "Three." She closed her eyes and clamped her jaw on the stick. There was a stabbing feeling in her arm that sent her whole body into a spasm of pain. She screamed through her stick with tears stinging her eyes and cheeks. Her vision blurred and all sense went num. She felt something being taken out of her mouth and then something sweet smelling put in from of her. A muffled "eat" directed Ryan to the golden object in her face. She opened her mouth and took a bite. Chew. Swallow. She could only think in tiny bursts away from the pain. But, a few seconds later, her mind cleared and the pain in her arm started to recede. Magic apples? What's with this place?

"Wow. That was fun," Ryan told them through gritted teeth. The two leaned back and laughed.

"Glad you are okay, Ms. Uhh…" Eric stated dumbly.

"Ryan. Just plain Ryan. Gave up his last name a while ago," she mumbled. Why did she say that? It wasnt any of their buisness!

"Well, Ms. Ryan, that was quite a nasty leap of faith. You never really told us what went through that teenage head of yours when you jumped," Kali probed, putting too much emphasis on her name again. Ryan thought a moment, looking for an excuse. She finally thought _screw it! They did help me (I wouldve done something myself if I knew how) so I guess they deserve the truth._ She was good at lying and fooling people, but she could gain help if she told them. She had everything to gain at this point and she hated to be in debt to anyone. Especially strangers.

"Honestly?" The two looked at her impatiently. "I thought I was dreaming. I'm not really from around here… to put it lightly."

"From some far away biome or something?" Kali asked, disinterested.

"You could say that," Ryan answered.

"Alright spit it out. I can tell that there is something more to you and you aren't telling us anything!" the chubby man said.

Desperately trying to dodge the topic that made her extremely homesick and confused, she put on her fake smile that she used to manipulate people and said, "what about you two? I don't know anything about you two either. Like, how did you guys meet? What's with you guys anyways? Don't you have any neighbors, or do you live in the solitude in the jungle?" It was an honest question she wanted answered, but, for the sake of friendly conversation (which she had mastered after needing as many people on her side as she could get without any blood relatives), she told the last part as a joke.

Eric let out a laugh. "Touche. Well, if you aren't going to tell us first, then I will tell you our story."

"_We_" the now armorless warrior corrected. she looked a lot less intimidating now. Kali pulled up a chair next to Eric. "And yeah. We are the only ones for miles. Some travelers come from time to time, but thats as much of a social life that we have."

"Alright, _we_ will tell you about ourselves, but you have to spill the beans when we are done. Deal?" Eric asked. Ryan thought, and shrugged her shoulders. She could get help if she told them the truth. Maybe they knew how to return her to Earth.

"Eh. Why not? Deal."

"Hmm. Well I am from a place a long ways from here. I grew up in a forest cottage with my mother and grandfather. We lived just outside of the Freemin Kingdom. You might have heard of it in stories. It's gone now. Destroyed by weather and other kingdoms. I was long gone before that came to be, though. I left when I was 15. I needed to get out and find my own path. I am a potions master from my mother. I was lost when I left. Wandering a pointless maze of a planet until I met Kali," he told, giving a fond look over at Kali. She crossed her arms and looked away, smiling smugly. Ryan thought she saw the slightest blush creep to the stone-faced blonde.

"Then I found him being attacked by 70 or so mobs so I saved him. He would be dead if it weren't for me." Kali winked at Ryan while Eric rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. It went more like he saved me from a few mobs, while I was starving and half dead."

"After that, she never lost a battle. We built a house here about 5 years ago, 2 years before we were married." What? How does a guy like that get a girl like _that_?

Straining to be her usual polite self, Ryan just said, "Oh. Interesting. Sounds like you guys live happy lives now."

Eric nodded and Kali wrapped an arm around Ryan on the bed. "I know what you are thinking, girly. 'How does a guy like that get a girl as amazing and gorgeous as Kali?' Well, believe it or not, he wasn't always the fat ass he is now." Eric scratched the back of his neck and Ryan struggled to keep from laughing.

"After we found that we couldn't have kids, I kind of… let myself go a bit." He smiled, looking at the giggling teen. "But it seems that Notch has heard our prayers."

_Okay? Was Notch the "God" of this place? Prayers for what?... Oh… They cant have kids… I'm a kid with no family_, Ryan figured. She had just met these people and they already want to "adopt" her? Was that normal in this place?

"Uh… I have a family back on- from where I'm from," she told them, feeling a little uncomfortable. She dealt with people wanting to adopt her regularly after they somehow found that her father was an alcoholic, but these characters were different. No random person who wanted kids would ask some strange girl who jumped off of a tree like a psychopath to be their daughter.

"Oh. Oh, no. You misunderstand. We aren't looking to adopt you. I mean we only just met. And nobody who passes through here stays long anyways. But you obviously are new here and don't have any shelter, so we thought it would be easier if you stayed with us until you can make it on your own. We can teach you lots if need be," Eric babbled.

"Where are you from anyways? How far is it?" Kali asked, giggling at how flustered her husband was getting.

Ryan could lie. But she couldn't gain anything from doing so. "Actually, I'm from a place called Earth." Kali choked on the apple she had started to eat. She walked over to Ryan before she could say anything else. There was a dark, confused, and scared expression in Kali's eyes that Ryan could see clearly.

"D- di- did you- did you say- Earth?" Kali asked shakily.


End file.
